ruby_redfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwyneth Shepherd
Gwendolyn Sophia Elizabeth Shepherd (also affectionately called Gwenny and Gwen) is the main protagonist in The Ruby Red/Precious Stone trilogy. She is referred to as Gwyneth in the English version. She was born on October 7th 1994 in Durham, but the midwife Dawn Heller faked her birthdate to October 8th at the request of her adopted parents, Grace and Nicolas. No one suspected Gwyneth to be a carrier of the time travel gene, so she grew up with a typical childhood. However, at 16 years, it was discovered that Gwyneth was the last in a group of twelve time travelers. the adopted daughter of Grace Shepherd and Nicholas Shepherd and the adopted sister of Caroline and Nick Shepherd. Her birth parents are Paul de Villers and Lucy Montrose. Gwyneth's gemstone is the ruby, her animal is the raven, her tree is the birch, and her alchemic quality is projectio. Prophecy The ruby is supposed to be born on October seventh, her birthday. However, it is unclear how that date was chosen. The prophecy for the ruby is: The raven red, on ruby pinions winging it's way between worlds, hears dead men singing. it scarce knows its strength, the price it scace knows but its power will arise and the Circle will close' Family relationships Grace Shepard adopted d aughter of Grace, who is biological her great-aunt. They have a very close, intricately woven relationship. Nicolas Shepard adopted daughter of Nicolas. Nothing is known about their relationship, as he died before any bonds could be made. '''To be edited out after used for reference:' She was assumed to be the daughter of Nicolas and Grace Sheperd, but was later revealed to be the daughter of Lucy Montrose (who was assumed to be her cousin) and Paul de Villiers. She is sister of Nick and Caroline Sheperd. she is the niece of Glenda Montrose. She is the cousin of Charlotte. She is the granddaughter of Arista Montrose and Lord Lucas Montrose. She is the descendent of Margaret Tilney, Jeanne de Pontcarré, Ceciilia Woodville, and Elaine Burghley. 'Personality' Gwen is a very strong-willed individual. She is never the one to follow someone else unless that person is someone who she holds in high regard. Gwen is a true friend in the sense of she is always there for people when they need her. While she may not have as much knowledge as many other characters, she is still quite wise. Gwyneth also tends to be a little stubborn about things, and won't allow anyone to toy with her and get away with it… 'Ruby Red' As the book opens, Gwen is complaining about how she always manages to get food on her uniform as she hurries to button up her school blazer. After having a run in with the school's popular girl, Cynthia, Gwyneth compares herself to her cousin Charlotte, the female gene carrier from a long line of time travelers. She then r remarks about how easily Charlottle has accepted the time traveling gene while she wouldn't have been as passive. After lunch, she and her best friend Lesley compare their A minus grades on their history test as they watch Charlottle receive another A plus. She then goes on to talk about Mr.Whitman (See Mr. Whitman) and how every girl seems to be in love with him even though becuase of her best friend, thinks he look like a squirrel. While an arguement starts out between Gordon(See Gordon Gelderman), Charlotte begins to have a dizzy fit. Gwyneth quickly huddles her out of the classroom and walks her through the hallways as she comes face to face with her ghost friend James. Charlotte's dizziness turns out to be phantom symtoms.